


Having discussions at 3 am is just not done

by olympia_m



Series: Between two places [8]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympia_m/pseuds/olympia_m
Summary: Feilong visits Oriya.





	Having discussions at 3 am is just not done

“Welcome,” one of the maids smiled at him, bowing. 

Feilong stood in front of Kokakurou’s door, surprised that he was expected. He wanted to surprise Oriya, after all. 

“The Young Master is out, but, please, come in.” She showed him in and guided him past the garden, towards the living quarters, and into a large, spacious room. “You can leave Master Liu’s things here,” she said to his bodyguard.

Tong put down Feilong’s suitcase. 

“I’ll guide you to your room,” the maid told his bodyguard. “We will bring tea shortly. Would you like something to eat as well?”

“Fortune cookies,” he muttered. “No, thank you. That is fine,” he said more loudly.

The moment the door was closed, Feilong took another look. Nothing but a table and a traditional, legless chair. 

At least the view was nice. He sat down, and wondered if he should have brought Tao along. No, that might give people ideas that he was moving out permanently. 

He had to find some other way of continuing his relationship. Perhaps he should talk to Oriya about having long-distance sex. But then, they’d probably end up with carpal tunnel syndrome within a couple of months.

“It’s ridiculous how much I want him,” he whispered. 

“I can’t believe it either, if it’s any consolation,” Oriya told him behind him. “I’m so glad you’re here. Come on, I want to show you the House.” 

“Time for the Grand Tour?”

“You need to know where my room is.” 

Feilong felt heat pool inside his groin. He suspected this would be as far as this tour would go. 

He was right. 

“Why can’t you wait until the bed is spread out?” Feilong later told Oriya from his position on the floor. 

“I can’t wait when I’m near you. I can’t.” Oriya bit lightly the place where Feilong’s hipbone rose. “You taste so good,” he said, nuzzling him. 

Feilong looked around. The room was almost as sparse as the one they’d given him. There was just a desk and a kimono stand with four garments artfully arranged. “How is it? Living in the past?”

Oriya shrugged. “I’m used to it.” He wrapped himself around Feilong. “I don’t think the present suits me, anyway.”

“Maybe if you cut your hair?”

Oriya’s glare was spectacular. 

“Just joking.” He twisted his fingers in Oriya’s ponytail, and pulled Oriya’s head up. “You haven’t kissed me yet.”

“Forgive me.” Oriya tasted like alcohol over spiced sugar. 

“A bit early for drinking, isn’t it?”

“I just came back from work.”

Feilong snorted. “Is that so?”

“It is so. Can’t you smell that I stink of stale smoke?”

“No, I stink too. I smoked all the way from the airport to here. If only they allowed smoking on planes.”

Oriya grinned. “Somedays I don’t smoke that much. I just like to suck on something.”

“I have something, if you feel like sucking soon.”

“Already?”

“No, but getting there. I like your hair. You should give me a lock. I’d make a collar out of it, just for you.” The idea of Oriya in a collar appealed to him. He would drag him around by the leash and then tie him on his bed. 

Oriya blinked. “It might be… interesting,”

“Oh, it would be.”

“I’ll think about it. Now, let’s see… can you satisfy my oral fixation?”

Turned out he could. 

As he finally lay boneless on the finally spread futon in Oriya’s room he wondered if he would get out of Oriya’s room. He hoped not. 

&*&*

Akihito blinked. “What the…” The phone was ringing. “What?”

“Takaba.”

He sat up, suddenly awake. “Feilong. What is it?” 

“You and Asami never go on a date, right?”

“Eh.” He fell back to bed. “Really? You want to talk about that? Now?”

“Why not?”

“It’s three in the morning, that’s why.”

“Didn’t realise. Sorry.” He hung up. 

“What did he want?” Asami mumbled. 

“Something about dates.” He yawned. 

“I don’t want to know.”

“You asked.” Akihito sat up. “I think… he has the kind of dates we have.”

“What dates?”

“Exactly,” he grinned.

“It’s too early for this,” Asami mumbled, turning away from Akihito. 

Akihito hugged him. Yes, it was. 

&*&*

Tami-san looked at him disapprovingly. “You should be in bed.” 

“I felt like having a snack.” They’d had dinner in between, but it seemed like it wasn’t enough.

“Your Father will have heard of this by now,” she said. 

His good mood disappeared. “So what?” 

“Inside the House, no less.”

“The roof didn’t fall on my head. I’d say the House doesn’t mind.”

Tami-san sighed. “You are not taking this seriously.”

“I am. It would be better if Father disowned me.”

“And then what? Move to Hong Kong with him?”

“Or walk across Japan. But we both know that’s not going to happen.” He sighed. “I am sorry for the trouble I’m causing you, Tami-san.”

“If you insist on this path,” she said after a few minutes, “at least fulfil your obligations towards Kokakorou. No more skipping work because you have guests.”

“But my guests visit so rarely. I miss them so.”

“No more making customers wait.”

“They expect it of me.”

“No more being rude to customers.”

“They deserve it. Each and every one of them.”

“No more throwing customers out.”

“It was just that one time.”

“No more not listening to your elders.”

“Fine, fine. Can I count on you, then?” 

“Yes, Young Master.”

Oriya came into his room a few moments later. He looked at Feilong. “I woke you up? I’m sorry.”

“So, your House approves of our relationship?”

“Yes, and I’m supposed to be more … diligent.”

“I can dispose of your more annoying customers, if you want.”

“So kind of you to offer,” he smirked.

“Indeed,” Feilong grinned, and stretched back. “Now you must thank me properly for my offer.” He had meant it, after all. 

“I … I guess I must,” Oriya smiled and leaned over him.


End file.
